Traditional mechanical pivot joints are typically fabricated by assembling rigid components so as to allow at least one of the components to rotate with respect to the other of the components in a controlled manner. However, traditional mechanical pivot joints typically suffer from the disadvantage of friction between the moving components. This friction can be the source of many problems, including component wear and the need for lubrication. The component wear caused by friction in a traditional mechanical pivot joint negatively affects the reliability and life of the joint. Additionally, the use of lubrication in traditional mechanical joints to reduce the negative effects of friction may result in a joint leaching harmful lubrication material into its surrounding environment. Furthermore, the need for lubrication in a traditional mechanical joint may increase the maintenance requirements associated with keeping the joint in working order.
A flexural pivot joint is a type of joint that allows for a first component to pivot with respect to a second component without the use of moving parts. Flexural pivot joints enable pivoting motion due to the flexibility of the material from which the flexural pivot joint is made. While flexural pivot joints can overcome many of the limitations associated with traditional mechanical pivot joints, a reliable, inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture flexural pivot joint with a pivot axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pivot joint has not yet been produced.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.